


Potluck

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Kisses, Kissing, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Wine, let's say this takes place sometime between pregnancy test and asbestos fest k?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: David grabs his shoulder. “Yeah, wait. I just want to apologize in advance if my parents say anything weird to you,” he says suddenly. “The last time Roland held a party this big, they got really high together and my dad told me that he supported my ‘sexual encounters.” David physically cringes at the memory and lets out a slow breath through puffed cheeks.Patrick is just smiling at him. “That must have been nice.”“He was stoned, Patrick.”--44. Tentative kisses given in the dark.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Potluck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts).



> Written for [@yourbuttervoicedbeau](yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the 50 Kisses prompts.

Roland’s insistence on holding a town-wide potluck sparked David’s curiosity more than he’d like to admit. Mostly because of the promise of free food and booze, Stevie pushing him to go, and his mother yelling at him and Alexis about it being a duty for her family to support her council endeavors, whatever that means.

“Are you going to this thing later?” David taps the invitation printed on card-stock that had been slipped under the door of the Apothecary several days ago on the counter.

Patrick looks up from where he’s fixing bottles of cologne on the shelf across from the cash. “What thing?”

“Roland’s thing,” David clarifies.

“Oh, the potluck?” Patrick braces his palms on the center display table, toying absently with the cap of a glass bottle. “Ray was telling me about it this morning,” he shrugs. “I’ll go if you’re going.”

David does his best to hide a faint smile. “So...you’ll be my date? To this thing?”

“Well, by definition, David, we _are_ dating,” Patrick replies and David nods in agreement. 

“Okay. I mean I think we have to bring something. It’s a potluck.”

Patrick worries his bottom lip for a second before suggesting a few bottles of wine. “We can mark it off,” he assures, walking over to the fridge positioned next to the cash, eying their options. “Two bottles; a red and a white.” Patrick sets two of their more popular bottles in front of David.

“Are two bottles enough?” David cocks his head to one side, flicking the invite in his hand. “Maybe we should double it? I’ll pay for two, that way we’re not losing too much inventory.”

Patrick’s lips fall into that little downturned smile, and David matches him. “We’ll both pay for one,” Patrick decides and gives David’s wrist a squeeze.

\--

There are notably a _lot_ more people than David had been expecting to see at the Schitt’s home.

He found Stevie almost immediately, but she took one bottle of their wine and disappeared back into the crowd with it.

His parents were already roped into a conversation with Roland and Bob far across the yard, and from what he could see, Alexis was sitting with Twyla gossiping over drinks.

There’s a hand at the small of his back, and Patrick is smiling up at him when he glances over.

“Stevie ran off with our wine,” David deadpans. He narrows his eyes when Patrick stifles a laugh. “She’s gonna keep it all to herself!”

“Eh, let’s just give her the benefit of the doubt and say she’ll share it.”

David shakes his head slowly.

“She won’t share it,” Patrick corrects, shaking his head along with David. He hitches a thumb toward the crowd then. “Maybe we should make our rounds?”

David grabs his shoulder. “Yeah, wait. I just want to apologize in advance if my parents say anything weird to you,” he says suddenly. “The last time Roland held a party this big, they got really high together and my dad told me that he supported my ‘sexual encounters.” David physically cringes at the memory and lets out a slow breath through puffed cheeks.

Patrick is just smiling at him. “That must have been nice.”

“He was _stoned,_ Patrick.”

“I meant that the inclination was nice. Not the being stoned part.”

David rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay, let’s drop the wine off by the rest of the drinks, maybe open one of them, and, like, network or whatever.”

“That’s the spirit,” Patrick says, rubbing circles on his back.

Later on in the evening, someone - either Roland himself or some pyromaniac kid - decides to start a bonfire in the middle of the yard. David almost has a full-blown heart attack when someone throws one of those little poppers into the flames and it makes a loud cracking sound.

“Definitely a pyromaniac kid,” David concludes to Stevie who is three drinks in when she snorts into her wine. He really hopes she didn’t drive here.

While so many people now circle this new centerpiece of entertainment, David has waded off to a far corner of the yard where the light of the fire can’t quite reach him.

He lost Patrick in the hubbub, too; Ray had snagged him away to chat and he couldn’t really get out of the conversation. Patrick flashed David a look of “I’ll catch up,” before indulging Ray in whatever it was that he wanted to talk about.

So David, very much over socializing for the evening, had pressed himself up against the side of the house with a drink in one hand. He stared up at the night sky with his lips pursed. Even after all this time in Schitt’s Creek, David still wasn’t quite used to the awestruck feeling of seeing so many stars.

He could maybe point out a handful of constellations - Orion, The Big Dipper - but that was really it.

“Over everyone, huh?”

David smiles as Patrick sidles up to him with a beer. “Yeah.”

“Me, too.” He loops his arm with David’s and gives it a gentle tug. “Hey,” he whispers, eyes trained on David’s lips.

David squints a little, eyes flicking down to Patrick’s lips momentarily. “Can we do that here? With so many people...?”

“I don’t really care who’s around us, David,” Patrick breathes as he leans in closer. “I’ll kiss you wherever.”

That’s all he needs to hear. 

“O-oh.” A blush rises on his cheeks. David has to fight himself from letting his head drop toward the ground. 

Patrick’s kissing him then, gentle and slow. David’s eyes flutter shut, the noise of the party fading into the evening as his heart skips a beat. 

He relishes in it; kissing Patrick is so unlike kissing anyone else. The kisses he shared with people in the past were always rushed and heated, filled tongue and sometimes too much teeth. 

But kissing Patrick made him feel like a giddy teenager; they always have more meaning behind them; they’re playful, soft, meaningful. And kissing Patrick always gives David that sticky-sweet, stomach-swooping feeling and it makes want to kiss him again and again and again. 

David felt like he was positively _soaring._

Even here, very much in the eye of half the town, David wants to kiss Patrick, wants parade him around proudly. This was all new territory, and as much as it terrified him just enough, David was excited to explore it.

Patrick pulls away first, knocking their noses together, and David lets out a soft whine at the sudden absence of lips.

“Wanna head out?” Patrick gives a nod toward where they parked. “I have a good feeling that Ray will be gone for a few more hours. He’s in pretty good company here.”

David tucks his lips into his mouth and nods. “That sounds nice,” he replies with a long blink.

He downs the rest of his drink, tossing the cup into the garbage nearby and practically drags Patrick toward the car, but not before Patrick spins him back around to kiss him again. 

They’re cast much more in the light of the bonfire now, and sure people can see them, but David brushes it off. He sinks into the kiss, smiling against Patrick’s mouth and pulling this wonderful man who he has so quickly fallen for impossibly close. 

In a word, David is _happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
